In the context of enterprise networks, security software products are often used to protect sensitive data stored on computing devices and/or prevent potentially malicious or unauthorized computing transactions. For example, a traditional security software product may run on a computing device within an enterprise network. In this example, the traditional security software product may be able to determine whether or not local requests originating on the computing device are legitimate, authorized, and/or safe. However, the same security software product may have difficulty assessing whether remote requests originating from another computing device are legitimate, authorized, and/or safe.
As an example, a computing device within an enterprise network may issue a request to launch a process on another computing device within the enterprise network. In this example, the other computing device may include a traditional security agent that decides whether to grant or deny remote requests. Unfortunately, once the request to launch the process reaches the other computing device, the traditional security agent may have little information upon which to base its decision to grant or deny the request. For example, the request may include and/or identify an Internet Protocol (IP) address and/or Media Access Control (MAC) address of the computing device. While such addresses may identify the requesting device to a certain extent, these addresses may fail to provide enough information to enable the traditional security agent to determine whether the request is legitimate, authorized, and/or safe. As a result, the traditional security agent may be unable to make a fully informed decision on whether to grant or deny the request.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for dynamically validating remote requests within enterprise networks.